The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and/or methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to highly integrated three-dimensional semiconductor devices and/or methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to meet high performance and/or low manufacturing costs requirements of users. Because a degree of integration of the semiconductor devices is an important factor in determining product price, high integration is increasingly demanded. Therefore, there have been proposed three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.